This invention relates to an improved wear resistant grain flow control elbow.
When particulate matter such as corn, wheat, barley or the like is delivered to a grain elevator or is directed from the grain elevator to a truck or railroad car, for example, the stream flow of the particulate being transported must often times be redirected through an elbow to the place where the particulate matter is to be deposited. Even though these elbows are made of steel or similar material, the particulate matter, which flows at high velocity through the elbow, acts as an extremely abrasive material as it strikes an inner surface of the elbow. The abrasion caused by the particulate material leads to a rapid deterioration of the inner surface, impacted by the particulate material, which requires frequent repair or replacement.
Wear plates are typically mounted on the appropriate inner wall surfaces to protect conduits from the abrasive nature of the particulate matter such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,521 to Rogers et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,055 to Griese et al.
Another technique which has been used incorporates baffles which are positioned in the stream flow when the particulate matter is caused to flow in a different direction. In devices using this technique, the baffles collect the particulate material during stream flow which act as a shield to restrict wear of the inner surface. A device incorporating this technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,743 to Stahl. Such baffles typically collect particulate matter which remains trapped in the baffles when the stream flow to the baffles has stopped. If there is a long delay between successive uses of the devices, any trapped grain may contaminate successive uses. Trapped grain may also attract rodents or insects into the device after a grain flow stops.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a wear resistant grain flow control elbow through which particulate material flows which overcomes the problems of previous devices. It would be desirable to provide a device which does not need to be replaced at frequent intervals, and is self-cleaning so that particulate matter is not trapped after a grain flow has stopped. Further, it would be desirable to provide an elbow which would reduce the velocity of particulate matter being transported to downstream spouting equipment, and at the same time provide a structure to shield the elbow from abrasive wear. Further, it would be desirable to have a wear resistant elbow which is easily adaptable to various uses and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.